El amor que surgió en el mar
by Izania Vondelux
Summary: AU, Cierto día el pequeño Yuuri y su padre, se encuentran pescando en mar abierto y es cuando ven algo en la red que los deja con la boca abierta, especialmente al menor, un tritón de cabellos plateados y ojos azules e inmediatamente queda impresionado con este. ¿Qué sucederá en el futuro con ellos?
1. Chapter 1- Lo que salió del mar

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yuri ! On Ice no es de mi propiedad, yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Aunque Victor sea tritón, se centrará parte de la historia en lo que es la competencia de patinaje y su relación. Habrá Lemon R 18 para adelante así que si eres sensible al tema, lo puedes saltar. Muerte de un personaje.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_ : Lo que salió del mar

De pequeño Yuuri era muy distraído como si viviera en un sueño o su propio mundo de fantasía y complementado a su tímida personalidad resultó en un chico solitario con dificultad para expresarse con las personas de su alrededor y hacer amigos. Desde temprana edad, su maestra de ballet, Minako - que era más bien para él como una tía – lo había influenciado par que aprendiera a patinar y cuando sintió por primera vez el sentimiento de deslizarse sobre el hielo aunque fuese un novato lo emocionó tanto como presenciar el Big Bang, desde entonces estar en el hielo se volvió una necesidad más, así como el agua o el aire.

Debido a su posición adinerada como Katsuki contraria a su personalidad, Yuuri podía reconocer cuando las personas se le acercaban por su dinero o posición social, algo que no lo ayudó a mejorar su timidez sino la empeoró, al tener que elegir con precisión en quien poder confiar. La primera persona a la que pudo considerar como amiga fue Yuko, una niña mayor que él por dos años, la había conocido en el Ice Castle Hasetsu y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se volvieran cercanos. Solían practicar juntos y Yuko ayudaba a Yuuri como su senpai a mejorar, también solía defenderlo de Takeshi Nishigori, un muchacho que solía molestarlo diciéndole gordo siempre que podía, aunque este lo hacía inconscientemente por celos, ya que este pasaba mucho tiempo con la chica.

Un 25 de diciembre con sus 8 años recién cumplidos hacía un mes, Yuuri y su madre Hiroko tenían preparado para el día, hacer una gran limpieza y organizar las cosas para la fiesta de Navidad en la noche y por la tarde irse a pescar con su padre. La mañana había sido agotadora hasta el punto en que pensó en no acompañar a su padre, pero al ser pocas las ocasiones en las que podían estar juntos decidió asistir, además a Yuuri siempre le había gustado admirar el mar y las olas creadas al pasar el yate de su padre a mucha velocidad.

-2:00 PM Mar Abierto Barco de Pesca -

Yuuri y su padre Toshiya estaban en la cubierta para lanzar al mar la red de pesca, si había buena suerte lograrían atrapar pargos japoneses.

-Papá ¿es cierto que si dos personas juntan dos mitades de una concha son personas predestinadas? – pregunté con algo de curiosidad mientras colocaba el sebo en el anzuelo

\- ¿Lo escuchaste en la escuela? - preguntó mi padre contento a lo que yo asentí – así es, pero solo si se encuentra una primero y la otra después.

\- ¿Eso que significa, papá? – pregunté otra vez

-Significa que si se encuentra una doble por ejemplo, ya no vale porque ambas son iguales y además no suena muy romántico que digamos. – dijo sonriente, entonces me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho

\- tienes razón – dije después de pensarlo - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- coges la caña y lanzas – dijo haciéndome una demostración

-¿así? – pregunté

\- Perfecto Yuuri, ahora mantenlo así hasta que pique y después recoges el cordel suavemente hasta sacarlo – dijo mi padre mientras anotaba en mi mente sus indicaciones – Sigue así Yuuri, yo voy a ir a buscar un refresco en la nevera.

-Está bien papá – dije concentrándome para ver si picaba un pez y no fue hasta los 10 minutos que picó algo – Lo tengo, lo tengo – dije mientras recogía el cordel hasta sacarlo – Sí, papá pesqué mi primer pez – dije emocionado

-¡Qué bien! Suenas muy contento – dijo desde el otro lado del barco

-¡Sí! – Respondí colocando el pez en un cubo con agua que tenía a mi lado - ¿Y tú como vas papá?

-Ya voy por 4, voy para allá para que los veas – escuché que decía entonces vi cómo se movía bruscamente la red que habíamos lanzado.

-¡Papá, ven rápido parece que algo grande cayó en la red! – grité expectante

-Ya lo veo, ahora lo subo – dijo apretando un botón que hizo que la grúa levantara la red con una gran cantidad de peces que luego cayeron en la cubierta del barco entonces entre los peces vi algo blanco y me acerqué - ¿Qué vas a hacer Yuuri? Ten cuidado con los peces saltarines.

-¡Sí! –

Fue en ese momento que vi algo salido de un cuento de hadas, era una persona mitad humano, mitad pez, tenía el cabello color plata y largo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, nunca los había visto en persona y se notaba que era más grande que yo. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba comenzó a aletear para escapar pero al estar enredado con la red lo que hizo fue ponerse a temblar asustado, entonces me acerqué para tocarlo

-¡Yuuri aléjate! – escuché gritar a papá que se acercaba lo que hizo que me asustara y me echara para atrás

-¡Papá es una sirena! – Dije emocionado - ¡Sí existen!

-¡Ya lo veo! – Exclamó – aunque... no es una sirena, es un tritón – dijo después observar mejor

-¿Tritón? – pregunté

-Ah, tritón es como se le llama a los hombres mitad peces – dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-¿Papá pero tiene el pelo largo? ¡Es una niña! – Exclamé entonces vi cómo se le acercaba - ¿Qué haces?

-No porque tenga el pelo largo quiere decir que sea niña – dijo sacándole algunas fotos al tritón – Estoy tirando algunas fotos, cuando los científicos vean esto van a enloquecer – dijo mientras el plateado era bañado por el flash, lo cual hizo que se encogiera en su puesto y cerrara los ojos mientras temblaba de miedo, la verdad es que se veía muy lindo, así que tomé una decisión.

\- ¡Papá no! – Grité poniéndome entre ambos -¡No!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Yuuri? Sal de ahí – dijo tratando de tirarle alguna foto más

-¡No voy a salir, si le enseñas eso a los científicos, experimentarán con él y se morirá! – grité con todas mis fuerzas

\- Pero Yuuri ¿Qué haremos...

-¡Lo quiero de mascota! – grité entonces para darme la vuelta y ver cómo me miraba el tritón ¿impresionado?

-Pero Yuuri, tener a un tritón de más...

-¡Lo quiero de mascota y nada de decirle a nadie! – Entonces vi como mi padre me miraba no muy convencido - ¿Por favor?

-Lo miré con carita triste, así nunca se pueden contener mis padres a la hora de pedir más Katsudon.

-Está bien, está bien, pero recuerda que no es un perro – dijo después de suspirar derrotado – Yuuri ayúdame a llevarlo al camarote para que no escape.

\- ¡Sí papá, voy! –entonces tras mucho trabajo logramos llevar al tritón al camarote porque se resistía.

-Parece que habrá que enseñarle modales – dijo papá lleno de rasguños - ¿Estas bien Yuuri no te hiciste daño?

\- Solo me golpeó con la cola dos veces y no fue muy duro – dije secándome el sudor con una mano

-Yuuri, sigamos pescando –escuché como dijo mi padre, pero yo estaba mirando como el tritón observaba las cosas a su alrededor desde la ventana – ¡Yuuri!

\- ¡voy! – dije para ir hacia donde estaba mi padre

...4 horas después, 6:30 PM...

-¡Ha sido una tarde agotadora! ¿No lo crees Yuuri? – preguntó agotado papá mientras recogía su caña de pescar

-¡Sí, pescamos un tritón, guau! – dije emocionado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo está? – preguntó, entonces me dirigí hacia el camarote y lo que vi me dejó en shock

\- ¡Papá, el tritón se convirtió en un ser humano y parece que se está muriendo! – Grité acercándome a verlo, su piel parecía estar reseca - ¡Papá, parece que se está secando!

-¡No! Hace falta darle agua – dijo rápidamente entrando con una botella de agua y dándose la a beber, pero no funcionaba, luego intentó echándosela encima, pero tampoco resultó. - ¡No! ¿¡Que hacemos!? – Entonces pensé ''Si el agua dulce no hace nada... entonces''

\- ¡Ya sé! – grité corriendo hacia donde estaba mi cubo con los peces que pesqué y los lancé de nuevo al mar para llevarlo hacia el camarote, pero tropecé y el agua se botó casi completa, entonces corrí con la que quedaba hacia donde estaba mi padre que se la echó en la boca y no pasaba nada -¡Papá yo se la doy! – dije para tomar la que quedaba en el cubo y entonces se la di yo con la boca haciendo presión para que se la tragara, había escuchado de algo parecido cuando las personas se ahogaban. A los 5 minutos su piel estaba volviendo a la normalidad y este se había quedado dormido

\- Parece que funcionó – dijo papá lanzando un suspiro - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea?

-Sí, es que vi en la tele que se hacía eso para sacarle el agua a las personas que se ahogan, así que hice lo contrario y funcionó – dije sentándome a su lado.

\- Pues, le has salvado la vida, bien hecho, ahora sabemos que no lo podemos dejar sin agua de mar para que tome – dijo mi padre saliendo del camarote, entonces fui hacia donde estaba él y le toqué el cabello.

-Qué lindo – dije casi en un susurro mientras le pasaba los dedos entre su cabello, era sedoso, luego toque la piel de su cara, donde estaban sus párpados, su nariz y luego delineé sus labios – Son muy suaves – dije bajito para acto seguido tocar los míos - ¿Qué me pasa? – me pregunté tocándome las mejillas, estas las sentía arder, entonces me miré al espejo y las tenía rojas. -¿Tendré fiebre?

Bien, hola a las personas que han leído este primer capítulo, si les gustó me gustaría que me digan lo que opinan, se aceptan tomatazos, quejas y sugerencias. Puede que venga Otayuri en un futuro.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lágrimas de tristeza, lágri

Capítulo 2: Lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de alegría.

* * *

-Mamá hemos llegado – anuncié tradicionalmente mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Bienvenido a casa Yuuri – se acercó para darme un abrazo – ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó

\- Hiroko ya estoy en casa – dijo entrando por la puerta

\- Cariño que bu…. – Dejó de hablar para poner una cara horrorizada - ¿¡ Por qué tienes a un chico desmayado en tu hombro!?

\- ¡Mamá es mi nueva mascota! – Salté en mi lugar agitando las manos – Y tiene ojos azules

\- ¿Mascota? – vi cómo le daba una mirada a papá pero no entendí que significaba

\- Es una larga historia Hiroko, por el momento llevémoslo a la habitación de Yuuri – entonces se adentró en los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación y colocarlo sobre mi cama. – Yuuri si despierta no lo agobies tanto y llámame que estaré en mi despacho haciendo papeleo.

\- Está bien papá. – me dirigí a mi cama y comencé a observar su pacífico rostro mientras dormía, parecía un angel con su cabello platinado, sus pestañas largas y sus labios rosas, tenía una complexión delgada pero firme y su piel blanca como la leche. – Es tan lindo que no parece ni real.

Me acomodé de una mejor forma, subiendo encima de la cama para observarlo mejor, así que acerqué mi cara a la suya. Al parecer el movimiento fue muy brusco y este abrió los ojos de repente. Nuestras miradas quedaron muy cerca, se conectaron. Pude verme en sus azules mares, sentí como si su mirada me acercara como un imán hacia él. De la nada el tritón pareció ser consciente de donde estaba y muy bruscamente levantó la cabeza dándonos un cabezazo obligándome a cerrar los ojos por el dolor, cuando los volví a abrir este estaba en la parte de la cama más alejada de donde yo estaba y se sobaba la frente haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Yuuri la cena está lista – escuché la voz de mamá mientras tocaba la puerta -Te estamos esperando en la mesa y ten cuidado con la herida que tienes en el dedo

\- Enseguida voy – respondí, lentamente me fui acercando más a él que no podía huir al tener la pared detrás y me acerqué a su frente, quité su mano y le di un beso tierno en el lugar donde nos habíamos dado el cabezazo – Mamá hace esto por mi cuando me caigo o choco con algo, así sanará mejor – le enseñé una gran sonrisa, así como mi mamá suele hacer. Salí de la habitación pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta di un vistazo dentro, el tritón me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas coloradas. ¿Le habré pegado el resfriado?

\- Mamá, creo que le pegué el resfriado al tritón – dije sentándome en la mesa

\- ¿Resfriado? Déjame ver – Preguntó colocando un enorme katsudon frente a mí y luego puso su mano sobre mi frente – No pareces tener fiebre.

\- entonces por qué me pongo co… - fui interrumpido por la voz de mi hermana mayor

\- Ya llegué – dijo soltando su mochila para sentarse en la mesa al frente mío - ¿Qué sucede Yuuri que te ves tan inquieto?

\- Es una historia un poco larga cariño – dijo mamá ocupando su posición en la mesa

\- ¡Escucha Mari nee-chan tengo una mascota! – dije emocionado, ella no parecía sorprendida, solo me miró mientras se a llevaba la boca un vaso con agua - ¡Es una sire… digo es u tritón! – Entonces me escupió el agua en la cara – Que mala mari nee-chan me has escupido

\- ¿¡Como que un tritón!? – Entonces al parecer se dio cuenta de que me había escupido y cogió una toalla para secarme la cara – lo siento Yuuri, pensé que me dirías un gato y me sorprendí, que gran imaginación tienes.

\- Mari no es una broma, Yuuri está diciendo la verdad – dijo papá

\- ¡Qué! – Gritó mi hermana - No es científicamente posible

\- Vamos para que lo veas – dije enfurruñado, no me gusta que Mari nee-chan no crea que lo que digo es verdad. Así que me levanté y fuimos a mi habitación.

\- No hagas mucho ruido, al parecer es tímido – dije mientras abría levemente la habitación y metíamos la cara, el tritón estaba de espaldas – Es él

-Eso lo veo, pero es un muchacho normal – dijo con la voz un poco alta, menos mal que no se dio cuenta

-Ssshi, haz silencio – susurré – cuando lo sacamos de la red tenía cola, después cuando volvimos a ver como estaba no la tenía y ha seguido así desde entonces.

\- Puede ser una mentira, pero nunca has dicho una, así que, confiaré en ti – el tritón al parecer la escuchó, se volteó y al vernos se encogió asustado – Ah, lo he asustado – se rio

\- Mari –nee vamos a comer que la fiesta ya de haber empezado – traté de disimular que no me gustó lo que dijo, ella asintió y caminó hacia el comedor, antes de cerrar la puerta me pareció que el tritón miró mis patines en una esquina

La cena transcurrió normal hasta que comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Familiares lejanos, vecinos, amigos del trabajo de papá y mamá, en resumen un montón de personas desconocidas conversando animadamente sobre cómo les fue en el año, seguramente recordado que solo les ocurrieron cosas buenas, no como al pequeño antisocial que se encuentra en una esquina, que puede contar sus amigos con escasamente una mano, que se deprime fácilmente y no le gustan los desconocidos.

Un niño al que no le gusta la atención y a la vez no quiere estar solo, al que todo el mundo se acerca por su dinero y después lo apuñala por la espalda, siendo yo ese niño, al cual la música alegre solo lo deprime más y provoca que se coma las uñas y se tape los oídos en un ataque de ansiedad , ataque al que está acostumbrado pero no dice nada a sus padres porque se ven tan felices que no quiere causarles problemas, ni a Mari, la hermana alegre a quien todos quieren y se siente incluso más miserable por pensar así de ella.

-¿Existirá alguien que esté tan solo como yo? ¿Alguien a quien no de lastima? – me pregunté en un susurro con las lágrimas a punto de caer, pero entonces recordé el tritón que estaba en mi habitación y que también debía de sentirse solo – Iré a ver cómo está

Al llegar este dormía cómodamente en mi cama con una sonrisa en su boca, al parecer teniendo un bonito sueño

\- Ni siquiera tú me necesitas – susurré acomodándome en una esquina de la cama con las piernas flexionados, abrazadas por mis brazos y agachando la cabeza - ¿Por qué me pasa siempre esto? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas y los hipidos comenzaron a salir, cada vez más y más altos.

No me di cuenta de que lo había despertado hasta que giró su cabeza tratando de verme por debajo de los brazos, así que las quité pero me mantuve encorvado mirando los patines y sintiendo la necesidad de sacar esos sentimientos de mi interior, pero recordé que esas no eran horas para ir a la pista.

Con lentitud sentí como la temblorosa mano del tritón quitaba mis lágrimas de los ojos y las besaba, por un segundo me quedé bobo mirando como sus labios tocaban suavemente las gotas saladas con calidez y ternura, brindando sin querer atención a este solitario yo

Este se alejó de mí y vi cómo se bajaba de la cama e iba rumbo a mis patines, o eso intentó porque al dar el primer paso cayó al suelo, así que me levanté rápido para ver si no le había pasado nada. Estaba abrazando sus piernas que temblaban mientras lloraba de dolor

-Parece que tendrás que aprender a caminar – dije acercando mi cara a la suya y besando sus lágrimas como mismo él lo hizo por mí, al separarme me veía con los ojos abiertos, por alguna razón mi cara estaba ardiendo – Ten ¿Querías verlos? – dije después de buscar los patines

Los miró, tocó la cuchilla y los puso en mis manos otra vez

-Puedes tenerlos más tiempo, toma – volví a ponerlos en sus manos pero los viró hacia atrás de nuevo ¿pensará que se podrán romper? Entonces comenzó una pelea donde el que se quedara con los patines perdía – Bien, entiendo, si no quieres ver los patines los pondré en otro lugar -y eso hice

Puse los patines a un lado mío y me giré hacia el tritón, parecía molesto. ¿Habré hecho algo que lo molestara? Entonces este se estiró y volvió a tomar los patines y los puso en mis manos

\- ¿Quieres que los tenga? – pregunté señalándolos y luego a mí, hice el intento de soltarlos pero él no me dejó. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de mi necesidad de patinar, de que tener los patines cerca me relaja, me hacen sentir mejor, me hacen sentir menos solo? ¿Ha sido capaz de en menos de un minuto saber cómo me siento y que necesito? Nunca nadie me ha entendido, ni siquiera mis padres, pero él lo hizo

-Por eso me los devolvías – susurré para mi abrazando fuertemente mis patines –Gracias….muchas gracias – sonreí conmovido y volví a llorar pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Me miró, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de sorpresa diferente a las anteriores – Ahora que lo pienso no te he dicho mi nombre... me llamo Yuuri, Yu…

Un sonido que vino del tritón me distrajo, fue su estómago que rugió por hambre

-Es cierto, no has comido, soy un mal amo, te traeré algo ahora – dije saliendo de la habitación y volviendo al rato para encontrarme al tritón de nuevo sobre la cama – Traje la cena, veamos… abre la boca – este al parecer no entendió por lo que abrí la mía y me llevé un bocado a la boca con los palillos, luego me imitó y coloqué un poco de comida en su boca.

Sus bellos ojos azules se cristalizaron en un segundo y se abrieron, tenía una expresión de asombro, al parecer le había gustado porque hizo un sonido de felicidad, no pasó mucho hasta que lo tuve otra vez abriendo la boca por mas y así en un instante se había terminado el plato completo

\- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? Yo Yuuri – me señalé – y esto que coste se llama Katsudon, Ka-tsu-don – señalé al tazón vacío

\- Iuu…ri, kat…sud…on – escuché que pronunciaba

\- Ahora que lo pienso no te he puesto nombre todavía ¿Cuál te gustaría? – pregunté animado, de alguna forma este tritón ganó sin querer la batalla contra mi ansiedad, sin siquiera querer hacerlo

-Yuu…ri, Yuu...ri, Yuu...ri, Yuuri – dijo, nunca había pensado que mi nombre podía sonar hermoso dicho por alguien

\- Ya lo dices correctamente ¡Que listo! – le revolví su plateado cabello en aprobación

-¡sto! ¡Ito! ¡itto! – gritó emocionado

\- ¿itto? ¿sitto? ¿vitto? … – Un nombre para el tritón ¿itto? - ¡ Ya sé… te llamarás Viktor! Que significa vencedor o ganador ¿te parece? – Pregunté para después apuntarlo - Viktor

\- Viktor – se apuntó a sí mismo – Viktor – entonces se puso a moverse feliz, que bueno que le gustó su nombre

\- Viktor – lo señalé – Yuuri – me señalé y este comenzó a repetirlo

\- Viktor Yuuri, Viktor Yuuri, Vik...toruri ¡Viktuuri! – me sonrojé con eso porque así es una de las formas de llamar a las parejas, unir ambos nombres, pero de alguna forma sonaba lindo en sus labios

-¡Viktuuri! – Mientras Viktor repetía lo mismo observé mis manos ¿Huh? ¿Tan rápido sanó mi herida?

* * *

 **Holissss si llegaste a este punto del capítulo y no te aburrió tanta cursilería. Tengo el cerebro frito del sueño y no es tan tarde. Solo son las 2:24 AM**

 **Estoy trabajando para hacer el fic más extenso e interesante, realmente me es difícil no escribir palabras raras en la historia pues véase que se está contando desde la perspectiva de Yuuri que al ser un niñito no tiene un vocabulario muy rebuscado. También quiero pasar a ser un poco más descriptiva porque me adapte a poner muchos diálogos.**

 **Como siempre Yuuri no es un narrador confiable, respecto a las personas que están en la fiesta, ellos también tienen problemas y no es que vean a Yuuri como un antisocial sino como un chico tímido así que le dan su espacio. Esperemos que con ayuda de Viktor eso cambie. ¿Qué les pareció esta forma de inventar el nombre de Viktor? Viktor es una ternura, me dan deseos de abrazarlo. Me gustaría que me comentaran si logré hacer transmitir la depresión de Yuuri, pues he pasado por ese tipo de situaciones cuando era pequeña.**

 **SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y TOMATAZOS… ESPECIALMENTE LAS SUGERENCIAS**

 **Chauuuuuuu**

 **Izania D Clarence fuera…**


	3. Chapter 3 - El descubrimiento de una nue

_**Capítulo 3:**_ El descubrimiento de una nueva estrella, nuestra promesa.

* * *

-3 años y medio después, Miércoles, Verano-

-Mamá, ya llegué – saludé como siempre y fui a la sala a buscar a Viktor, pero este no se encontraba ahí - ¿Dónde está Viktor mamá? A esta hora usualmente no ha terminado sus clases

\- Bienvenido Yuuri, Vicchan salió hace un rato con su bicicleta, pero no me dijo dónde – Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi mochila – Quizás si te apuras puedas alcanzarlo

\- Mamá eso es imposible, él va en bicicleta – reí mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación. Allí me quité el uniforme y me puse ropa deportiva – Mamá, Mari-nee, voy a salir a la pista – dije saliendo de casa con una gran sonrisa al recordar las cosas que habían pasado estos últimos años. Es realmente gracioso ver cómo hora es Viktor quien patina mucho mejor que yo, si fui yo quien lo enseñó.

* * *

 _Con el tiempo Viktor tomó confianza con la familia, ya no huía nada más veía a Mari, la última en ganarse su confianza. Enseñarle a Viktor hablar fue bastante sencillo pero a caminar fue un reto, al ser más grande que yo cuando daba un paso las piernas se le volvían gelatina y tropezaba, se aferraba a mí y terminábamos en el suelo, parecía un cervatillo recién nacido. Respecto a la enseñanza pensamos que lo mejor para él sería recibir lecciones en casa de los primeros grados escolares y resultó que aprendió todo o casi todo sin problemas y terminando por desarrollar un cariño especial por los idiomas, solo con aparentes 15 años sabía hablar japonés, bastante bien el inglés, algunas cosas en francés y ruso sin embargo se le daban fatal las matemáticas, terminaba con dolor de cabeza tras cada clase y siempre al final era yo quien lo ayudaba con sus deberes así como él a mí con inglés._

 _De algo que nos dimos cuenta muy rápido es que Viktor no se transforma en tritón en agua dulce, así que le preparamos una habitación especial para él donde pudiera estar en forma humana o tritón cuando quisiera._

 _Presentarle a Yuko, Takeshi y las demás personas Viktor fue un poco caótico, gracias al poder de papá como político y tener contactos en muchos lugares logramos crearle una identidad, fue bautizado como Viktor Nikiforov hijo de Irina y Vladimir Nikiforov, nacido el 25 de diciembre de 1988 en San Petersburgo Rusia, huérfano a los 2 años a causa de un accidente automovilístico que cobró la vida de sus padres, luego pasó a un orfanato donde 4 años después fue adoptado por un hombre mayor amigo de Toshiya que lo cuidó como a un hijo, pero desafortunadamente murió de causas naturales dejándolo al cuidado de su mejor amigo. Si se veía bien esto no parecía nada creíble pero precisamente al estar tan torcido el mundo es que lo increíble muchas veces resulta verdadero, así que rezamos para que se lo creyeran las demás personas._

 _Solamente hicieron falta 5 min para hacer notar a todos los que estábamos en la pista del Ice Castle que Viktor era un prodigio del patinaje, lo sencillo que le resultaba deslizarse sobre el hielo para ser su primera vez, los adultos se quedaban impresionados de la belleza pura de esos cabellos plata moviéndose libremente por la pista como si el hielo y él fueran uno solo y se conocieran desde años. Ver a Viktor en ese momento fue percatarme como surgía una bella flor de hielo que nunca moriría, fue sentir un calor agradable en mi corazón y me encontré deseando ver más de esa magia que te absorbe y no deja que apartes la mirada. Desde entonces un antiguo patinador comenzó a entrenarnos y participamos en algunas competencias locales para niños, donde Viktor siempre ganaba, pero no me molestaba porque sé que él es hermoso y su talento es innegable, es tierno ver como aún se disculpa cada vez gana una competencia pero siempre le digo que se enorgullezca que ya habrá una nueva oportunidad para mí y él termina poniendo una cara de enfado muy hermosa como para pensar que está enojado, simplemente bello._

* * *

\- Es extraño ver tantas personas en el Ice Castle en mitad de semana y extranjeras ¿Sucederá algo? – me pregunté entrando a la zona donde está la pista de hielo donde tal como pensé se podía ver a Viktor patinar.

Me acerqué lentamente a la valla de contención para observar cada detalle, cada salto, cada pirueta. Juraría que en un momento logré ver un par de hermosas alas blancas saliendo de su espalda, se veía como un angel, uno que en vez de bajar del cielo surgió del mar mostrándose delante de mí con su verdadera forma en su máximo esplendor. No sé cuándo fue que me perdí viendo su fino rostro agitado, cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor así como en sus labios ligeramente abiertos en busca de aire…

-… ri

-…-

-… uri

-…

-Yuuri ¿estás bien?

-… ¿huh?... ¡perdón, estaba distraído! ... ¿Q…qué de…decías? – ¿cómo fue que llegó a mi lado tan rápido? Tuve que controlarme para no poner una mano sobre mi pecho del susto. No conozco la tele transportación entre los poderes de Viktor

\- ''Yuuri ¿estás bien?'' Eso pregunté… ¿Qué tal te pareció la nueva rutina que estoy perfeccionando?...nee ¿Qué opinas Yuu~ ri? – agarró una de mis manos mientras preguntaba con una sonrisa acorazonada y se me acercaba peligrosamente

-Yo pues….- me sonrojé cuando nuestras caras estaban muy cerca ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente lindo que me haces avergonzar?

\- por supuesto que le encantó, solo hay que ver su cara – me volteé hacia la derecha para ver a Nishigori y a Yu-chan riéndose. ¿Tan concentrado estaba en Viktor que no los vi llegar?

-Takeshi-kun no molestes a Yuuri, que nosotros estábamos igual de encantados – Yu-chan como siempre salvándome

\- No como Yuuri, él es todo un fanboy hasta le salían corazones de los ojos - Me sonrojé con lo que dijo. ¿Alguna vez has querido matar a un amigo? Porque yo sí. Al final no respondí nada y giré mi cabeza tímidamente hacia Viktor que lo único que hacía era reírse de las cosas que decían los demás

\- Viktor ¿no has pensado volverte patinador profesional? – Esa pregunta que hizo Yuko me sacó de mis pensamientos para prestar atención a la cara de Viktor. Al parecer Yuko tomó a Viktor con la guardia baja, parecía estar valorando algo porque tenía su mano aguantando su mentón

-sí, la verdad me gustaría ser profesional. ¡Entraría en competiciones y sorprendería a muchas personas con lo que me gusta, ganaría medallas y tendría fans! ¡Yuuri, a que sería genial! - la expresión de entusiasmo en la cara de Viktor es grande, sus ojos zafiros brillan haciéndolo ver más hermoso. – Aunque eso de ganar medallas suena muy ególatra

\- No creo Viktor, patinas realmente bien solo con un poco de entrenamiento, he visto a muchas personas que pasan mucho tiempo para aprender a patinar pero para ti fue en un segundo, definitivamente tienes talento, así que lo de las medallas sería un hecho – Nishigori sonaba muy convencido con sus palabras

\- Takeshi tiene razón Viktor – dijo Yuu-chan

\- Yo también opino lo mismo Viktor – se escuchó la voz de un hombre ya mayor de los que estaban en la recepción que se acercaba a nosotros y hablando en ingles pero tenía un marcado acento ruso – Así como mismo dijeron tus amigos Viktor, tienes un potencial nato que no debe ser desperdiciado ¿Quieres medallas, sorprender a las personas, fans? Puedes conseguirlas todas si te unes a mí.

\- Gracias por el alago pero ¿quién es usted? – Viktor sonaba un poco enfadado pero el hombre no pareció notarlo

\- Soy Yakov Feltsman, entrenador profesional perteneciente a la Federación rusa de patinaje artístico y vine a Japón por el rumor de un prodigio de patinaje masculino y al parecer ese rumor era cierto – Su voz sonaba orgullosa - ¿Aceptarías mi propuesta de convertirte en patinador profesional y representar a Rusia?

-Agradezco su oferta pero no es necesario – Viktor se giró para irse

¿Cómo sería Viktor de patinador profesional dentro de unos años? Me pregunté e imaginé al cerrar los ojos a Viktor adulto patinando una coreografía muy elaborada, al terminar verlo recibir un ramo de flores junto a una medalla de oro que era colgada en su cuello y contemplar como lucía su mejor sonrisa mientras era aplaudido por la multitud. ¿Todo esto sería real si Viktor dijera que sí?

\- Viktor espera – lo tomé del brazo evitando que se fuera, este me miró dudoso pero pude ver la indecisión en sus ojos – C…creo que sería u…una buena oportunidad para ti, de…deberías escucharlo al menos – Tartamudeé, no, Viktor necesita apoyo en estos momentos necesito ser firme, esto puede significar su vida

\- Yuuri… - susurró mirándome inquieto, al parecer adivinó mis pensamientos – Bien, escucharé lo que tiene que decirme

-Buena decisión, resumidamente tendrías que ir a San Petersburgo, allí hay una pista acondicionada para los entrenamientos, el material se te suministrará hasta que seas capaz de pagarlo por ti mismo, por supuesto podrás continuar tus estudios. El entrenamiento será riguroso pero no algo a lo que no te puedas adaptar en un tiempo. ¿Qué opinas muchacho?

\- Suena bien… lo pensaré – Viktor aunque intentara esconderlo estaba emocionado

\- Excelente, el viernes en la mañana estaré en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka para volver a Rusia, espero una respuesta hasta entonces – sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entregó a Viktor – Llámame cuando te decidas

-¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? – su voz sonó preocupada

\- Lo lamento hijo, pero soy un hombre ocupado y tengo que entrenar a otros chicos, bien espero una respuesta satisfactoria – sentenció alejándose.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Yuko

-No sé, creo que por el momento lo consultaré con los Katsuki, Yuuri volvamos a casa –

\- Sí

En la noche cuando terminamos de comer Viktor tocó el tema con mis padres, estos dijeron que lo apoyarían cual fuera la decisión, pero que no debía negar una oportunidad así para cumplir su sueño que no la desaprovechara. Al final la repuesta fue un sí, Viktor se iría el viernes a Rusia. Mamá le dijo que no contara a nadie que es un tritón porque lo podrían capturar para experimentar con él, este asintió a todo lo que le dijeron y entregó la tarjeta a papá para que hablara con el señor Feltsman de los detalles y le notificara la decisión que había sido tomada.

\- Viktor ¿puedo pasar? – toqué la puerta y acto seguido el sonido de agua moviéndose

\- Pasa – abrí la puerta y entré, Viktor estaba apoyado en el borde superior de la pecera especialmente diseñada para él, se lleva aproximadamente ¾ de la habitación hasta llegar casi al techo donde en la esquina está una escalera. La expresión del tritón es difícil de descifrar así que me senté la cama que junto con otros muebles y un baño conforman lo restante de habitación.

\- Hola, hoy no hemos podido conversar mucho – dije nervioso

\- Tienes razón – me contestó cortado mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, un silencio incómodo se hacía presente en el lugar

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana, será tu último día aquí en Hasetsu? –pregunté tratando de aligerar en ambiente cosa que funcionó bastante

\- Quiero que el día pase como siempre, no se me ocurre nada especial para hacer – dijo sin pensarlo mucho - mientras pueda pasar el día a tu lado cualquier cosa está bien - se zambulló. Es idea mía o se sonrojó

Siempre me ha cautivado ver a Viktor debajo del agua porque su cabello platinado se vuelve largo, sube hacia arriba por la densidad y se mueve alrededor de él acariciándole la piel. Me gusta como su cola va cambiando de un rosa intenso a uno más claro. Sin pesar me acerqué, puse mis manos en el cristal para sentir la frialdad del agua, este al verme se acercó y lentamente colocó sus palmas al mismo lugar donde estaban las mías. Sus ojos brillan como zafiros relucientes quizás por estar en su medio natural, su rostro refleja una sonrisa tierna pero sin llegar a ser una acorazonada como cuando está feliz. Me volví a perder en un segundo en sus labios por enésima vez en el día, me pregunto por qué es que mi cuerpo reacciona así al tritón que tengo frente. Sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de sus rosados labios vi como estos se me comenzaban a acercar e inconscientemente hice lo mismo cerrado los ojos. Segundos después abrí mis ojos y me percato que su cara está muy cerca de la mía, nuestros labios siguen en los mismos lugares solamente separados por una capa de cristal. Nos alejamos y Viktor me observa con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiese tenido una revelación. Estoy tan concentrado en lo bello que me resultan sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta de la impresión que no sé qué expresión tiene mi cara ahora mismo, pero pienso que sea sorpresa.

\- Vi….Viktor yo… está bien ha…hagamos lo que dices mañana….yo… yo me tengo que ir, buenas noches – balbuceé alejándome del cristal como si tuviera fuego y saliendo de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios pasó allá adentro? Pensé recostado a la puerta cerrada. Mi cuerpo no se he comportado nunca de esa manera ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando se va?

* * *

 _La mañana y tarde del jueves fue como los últimos días, sin cambios excepto porque Viktor y yo estábamos muy callados. Quería hablar con él pero cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba el beso indirecto que nos dimos ayer y las palabras no me salía de la boca e igual este no se acercó a hablarme ¿se habrá enojado? No quiero que Viktor se vaya estando peleados._

\- Vicchan espero que te cuides mucho cuando estés allá en Rusia – dijo Mamá

\- Eso haré, muchas gracias – este respondió con una sonrisa a mi madre, sonrisa que no ha dirigido en todo el día a mí

\- Yuuri que tal si aprovechan lo que queda de atardecer y van a dar un paseo - ¿Mamá por qué te empeñas en dejarme solo con Viktor, no ves que no quiere hablarme?

\- Uhm… yo – dirigí tímidamente mi mirada al tritón

\- Me parece bien. ¡Vamos Yuuri! - me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia la salida

\- Viktor más despacio ¿por qué tanto apuro? – pregunté rompiendo la autoimpuesta ley del hielo mientras seguía siendo arrastrado

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte – su voz sonó seria.

En su momento Viktor me soltó y comenzó a correr hacia la playa, así que hice lo mismo obviamente llegando minutos después pues al ser todavía muy pequeño mi cuerpo no se ha desarrollado todavía.

\- Iuuri~ caminemos un rato por la playa – pronunció infantilmente comenzando a caminar. ¡Qué bien! no está enojado como pesaba – Yuuri ¿por qué estás tan callado?

\- Uhm… solo estaba pensando que no te ves enfadado como esta mañana – dije tratando de restar importancia al asunto. Me miró como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. - ¿Qué?

\- Hum Nada… solo que no podías estar más lejos de la realidad, en la mañana estaba pensando sobre lo difícil que sería alejarme de tu familia, de lo mucho que me han dado y especialmente… de ti – su voz grave y su mirada clavada en mis ojos me hicieron sonrojar - llegué a pensar de que el enojado eras tú, no te me acercaste en todo el día – apartó la mirada como si se estuviera retractando de sus anteriores palabras, incluso su voz volvió a ser cantarina como siempre.

\- No es que estuviera enojado, es solo que no podía sacarme de la cabeza el b… ¡el que te vas mañana! – Eso suena raro Yuuri, contrólate. Es solo un beso indirecto, solo eso… sí solo eso

\- Uhm… así que es eso… - sonó algo decepcionado… - Yuu~ri ¡démonos un chapuzón!

\- Espera Viktor aquí es peligroso ¡no te quites la ropa! – A veces me pregunto cómo puede ser tan descuidado – Más adelante hay una zona donde no hay personas porque hay rocas muy grandes, ¡vamos conozco un lugar donde no hay y puedes bañarte sin preocuparte que te vean!

\- Perdón Yuuri, sabes que soy olvidadizo – tras caminar un rato llegamos al lugar – Bien, en marcha

\- ¿¡Vi…Vi…Viktor que haces!? – me escandalicé y volteé la cabeza en sentido contrario. Viktor se había bajado los pantalones junto a su ropa interior

\- ¿Hum? ¡Ah! Perdón Yuuri, se me olvida que eres muy tímido, pues… ja ja obviamente me estoy quitando la ropa para que no se rompa cuando me convierta en tritón. Eso ya deberías saberlo – su voz sonaba divertida ¡Qué vergüenza, de verlo desnudo lo olvidé!

\- Cierto – seguí esperando a que me diera la señal de voltearme, señal que llegó cuando este dio un clavado dentro del agua

\- Vamos Yuu~ri, el agua está deliciosa ni muy fría, ni muy caliente – sonaba tentadora la oferta así que no lo hice esperar más, me quité mi ropa deportiva y lentes quedándome en ropa interior e inmediatamente saltando al agua

\- Tienes razón el agua está genial – con mis manos llevé mi rebelde cabello mojado hacia atrás - ¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede Viktor?

\- ¡Wow! Te vez diferente con el cabello así, luces mayor, luces… – me miró asombrado

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Luzco que Viktor…? – Me le acerqué, lo tomé de la barbilla lo más seductoramente que un niño de 11 años y medio puede hacer, gracias a que estamos en el agua la broma me puede salir porque si es en tierra llegar a su altura sería difícil.

-Sí… luces… luces menos ilegal – Tan pronto como lo dijo se zambulló ¿Ilegal? ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Vamos Viktor sale, no sé qué significa ilegal ¿Qué es eso? Nee Viktor – lo zarandee hasta que salió

\- ¿A que no me atrapas? – Tan pronto lo dijo nadó lejos de mí

-¡Oye espera ahí! – Estuvimos retozando por al menos 20 minutos hasta que por el cansancio del tritón nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa – Ahora si me diras que significa ilegal

-Nop – dijo serio pero rápidamente su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre y me sonrió

-Está bien pero eres malo, no me lo quieres decir – fingí un puchero y le di un codazo por el costado, rápidamente este soltó un gemido de dolor

\- Auch Yuuri, no me hagas daño, mis branquias son muy sensibles – Su voz sonó juguetona

\- ¡Perdón!¡perdón! ¡Lamento si te lastimé! – me arrodillé suplicando por mi vida

\- ¡Oh! ¡Japanese dogeza! … Yuuri… levántate, ha sido una broma, la verdad no me dolió solo me hizo cosquillas – Alcé mi cabeza y rápidamente este pasó su mano por mi cabello revolviéndolo

-¡Tú! ¡Mal tritón me voy a vengar! – En un segundo lo tumbé en la arena y me coloqué encima de él haciéndole cosquillas

\- Jajajaja Yuu…jajaja…Yuuri vasta jajaja ¡Me rindo me rindo! – suplicó y solo a la cuarta vez me detuve poniendo mis manos en su pecho y observando sus branquias

-¿Qué sucede Yuuri quieres tocarlas? – levanté la vista, este me veía con una sonrisa de medio lado ¿Soy tan obvio?

-¿Pu...puedo? – pregunté sonrojado evitando observarlo

\- Por supuesto – tomó una de mis manos la besó en los nudillos con ternura y la colocó en su costado justo en la hendidura donde comienza la primera branquia

\- Son muy suaves – dije pasando un dedo por la hendidura que se iba abriendo y cerrando cada vez más - ¿Viktor estás bien?

\- hmn…sí... es solo que… se siente bien... – su cara estaba tiernamente pintada de rosado al igual que sus labios estaban entreabiertos invitándome a acercarme. – Yu…Yuuri

\- Viktor… - toqué suavemente la aleta de su oreja y este se removió cerrando los ojos

\- Yuuri… – su cara se me fue acercando, instintivamente la mía también a la suya. En mi cabeza suenan alarmas para que me detenga pero las ignoro. Nos vamos acercando poco a poco y llega un momento donde logro sentir su aliento, nuestra bocas están a menos de dos centímetros de distancia y siento como mi corazón late a punto de infarto. Solo Viktor me hace sentir de esta forma. Que suceda lo que quiera…

-¡Woof! ¡Woof! – me alejo como si Viktor fuera una mina a punto de explotar y coloco una mano ocultando mi sonrojo. ¿Qué estábamos a punto de hacer? ¿No es algo que debería hacer con la persona que ame?

\- Mira Yuuri es un perrito ¡a que es muy tierno! Ja ja ja Para…- levanto mi vista para ver una escena imposiblemente tierna, el pequeño perro café lamía la cara del tritón y este se reía tratando de detenerlo si muchas ganas.

\- Ven pequeño… ven, no molestes a Viktor – esté como si entendiera mis palabras se acercó a mí, jugamos un rato en la arena y luego se acurrucó en mis piernas

\- Yuuri deberíamos volver, ya está anocheciendo – Vi como Viktor se me acercó vestido ya en forma humana

-Tienes razón pero ¿Qué hacemos con este pequeño? – pregunté, un perrito tan pequeño solo por una playa podría morir

\- ¡Adoptémoslo que sea nuestra mascota! – canturreo feliz con una gran sonrisa corazón

\- ¡Uhm! – Asentí felizmente – Espero que mamá nos deje tenerlo

\- Seguro no se opondrá, además este pequeño se ve muy cariñoso, verás que de la nada se ganará el corazón de la familia

 _La mañana del sábado se fue por arte de magia entre preparar las cosas para el viaje a Fukuoka, llegamos a las 10:30 AM al aeropuerto y en lo que verificamos que toda la información estuviera en orden se nos pasó la hora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

-Los pasajeros del vuelo a Rusia con escala en Suiza por favor acercarse a la puerta de salida –

-Vicchan, recuerda abrigarte que en Rusia hace mucho frío – mamá le colocó una bufanda alrededor de su cuello

\- Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie tu verdadera identidad – la voz de papá sonó preocupada – Te vamos a extrañar mucho hijo. Cuídate…

\- Toshiya-san, Hiroko-san los extrañaré mucho – Se abrazaron, juraría que vi una lágrimas brillante salir de los ojos de Viktor, luego este me miró y sonrió tristemente

\- Yuuri…Yuuri… te voy a echar de menos – me abrazó colocando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, sentí como aspiró mi olor haciendo que se me erizara la piel

\- Yo también… - lo abracé por igual, sentí un vacío cuando ese despegó de mí – Viktor yo…

\- ¿Sí Yuuri? - me tomó de las manos y me miró esperando algo

-Yo… espero que te vaya bien, estoy muy feliz de que puedas ir al fin a cumplir tu sueño – le intenté sonreír pero lo que salió fue una mueca

\- Yuuri escucha… lamento tener que irme, no me gusta dejarte así como así –pegó su frente a la mía mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos – Te quiero –

\- Viktor debemos irnos – Yakov caminó hacia la puerta y desde allí lo llamó

\- Adiós Yuuri – dijo dándose vuelta hacia la puerta donde estaba Yakov. Yuuri, reacciona Yuuri, Viktor se va, no lo volverás a ver, si no dices algo ahora te arrepentirás toda tu vida, además ha dicho que te quiere.

-¡Viktor espera! – Corrí a donde estaba y lo abracé por la espalda – ¡Te alcanzaré, prometo que te alcanzaré algún día! No importa cuánto tiempo tome, nos volveremos a ver otra vez sobre el hielo y en ese entonces tendré mi oportunidad de competir contra ti otra vez

\- Yuuri – se giró, su rostro estaba imposiblemente rojo – Estaba esperando una respuesta así, una promesa de volvernos a ver. ¡Yo también te esperaré Yuuri, todo el tiempo que necesites!

Y sin más este besó mi frente tan amorosamente que no pude evitar soltar toda la presión que surgió hace estos dos días en forma de unas imparables lágrimas

-Shh Yuuri no llores, no lo hagas más difícil para mí por favor… no sé cómo actuar ante personas llorando –Me sequé las gotas que salían de mis ojos lo mejor que pude y con mis mejillas rojas de llorar me acerqué a el- así está mejor… ¿Yuuri?

Con toda la valentía que pude acumular me alcé de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla

\- Yo también te quiero – susurré, luego salí corriendo hacia mis padres dejándolo descolocado y desde ahí agité la mano despidiéndolo

* * *

 **Holissss! Bien el capítulo 3 ya está terminado, me disculpo si me demoré en subirlo, escribirlo fue más difícil y agotador de lo que pensé. Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o algo que no se entienda me pueden avisar y yo lo corrijo. No tengo Beta y siempre publico después de revisarlo tres veces de promedio y pasarlo por el corrector ortográfico de Word.**

 **Este capítulo trae una nueva portada así como separador (en Wattpad) creados por la fabulosa Eikoblaster o Tía Eiko para quienes la conozcan así ¡Eiko-san muchas gracias!. Creo que este capítulo contiene la cantidad de palabras de los otros dos anteriores juntos y más.**

 **Cada vez intento librarme de la maldición de poner diálogos cada 5 segundos, termino escribiendo más de la cuenta XD**

 **¿Opiniones del fic?**

 **¿Qué creen que sucederá en un futuro?**

 **Izania D Clarence fuera…**


End file.
